


Mission Accomplished

by shelby_love



Series: Remus Lupin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friend Sirius Black, F/M, Hurt Remus Lupin, Jealous Remus Lupin, Mad Remus Lupin, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: You were there for him when it got bad; loving him, so deeply you never thought he would do what he did. Showing him you don't care anymore was the plan, and the jealousy that came with it was simply just collateral damage.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin & You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: Remus Lupin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mission Accomplished

"The Marauder's Map?" You all but glared at the four boys in front of you.

Your boyfriend, along with his three closest friends have officially invaded your personal space in the library by throwing a blank document on your not-so-blank Transfiguration homework. "Yes!"

You stared oddly at Peter, watching the boy as he excitedly shifted his weight from one foot to another. Remus, your boyfriend and closest friend, stood next to him and watched you carefully play with the ends of the document. The sight of pride glimmering within his irises was what urged you to show a little bit more enthusiasm about the blank piece of paper. "What does it, err…do?"

"I think the real question is," Sirius mused, tapping his index finger against it along with the question, "What does it _not_ do?"

"Oh," you replied, raising your eyebrows in subtle surprise. "I…um…"

Remus' exhaled then and there, deciding to kill the suspense by just explaining their creation to you and putting you out of your misery. Walking around the table, he placed himself gently next to you, "This is our biggest creation."

"O-kay."

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "You know about my…problem?"

Your eyes immediately softened as you switched your gaze to his face, "Oh, Remus of course."

"This is how you'll meet with me after," Remus glanced around the library, "the Full Moon."

You dropped the map immediately, " _Really?!_ "

All four boys hissed at the same time, your boyfriend placing his hand to your mouth for better attempt at soundproofing you. You continued to mumble inaudibly against his hand, your pupils dilating at the exciting news. James took it upon himself to scout around the library to make sure no one was listening in.

Only when he came back did Remus take his hand off your mouth, revealing a bright smile on your face in the process.

"Yes. Really."

Beaming, you wind your arms around his neck, pressing your face in the crook of his neck.

For the first time, you were going to be there to hug him when he comes back.

***

"What's going on?" You asked, grabbing the end of James' invisibility cloak and yanking it off your head so you were revealed to the four Marauders. With the Map tucked safely in your back pocket, you made your way toward the group.

Remus stalked ahead of them all, looking out of place, his usually warm eyes ablaze with aggression. "Y/N, stay back."

Sirius' was not quick with his mouth as Remus turned to look at you, tilting his head ever so slightly in your direction.

You felt your heart stop, or perhaps quicken at the sight. When your boyfriend took a step toward you, you took a matching step back.

"Remus stop!"

"Remus, my friend, that's Y/N. Can't you see it's Y/N?!"

"B-but the transformation has ended…"

Their yelps and protests went unheard.

The Full Moon ended several hours ago. Events that were currently taking place were never supposed to happen. You were supposed to welcome him into your arms, help him fight his tears… That's what the Map was for.

To help you be together even when he's like that.

Remus said so himself.

"R-Remus p-please," You whimpered, trying your best to hold onto James' cloak with your shaky fingers. "It's me…"

"Y/N calm down."

You shook your head violently, "What's happening to him?!"

The moment turned upside down when the sole of your shoe came in contact with a lone stone. You slipped immediately and fell to the ground, though the pain of meeting the damp grass didn't come close to the fear circulating through your whole body.

The sudden movement brought out something in Remus, lingering side-effects of the Full Moon perhaps – you just knew and understood it wasn't normal.

And for a second…You had thought you were going to die.

Until a black shadow like creature jumped in front of you, shielding you from your own boyfriend by barking and growling. The dog's fur glimmered under the moonlight, becoming the last thing you saw before you passed out.

***

The next few days passed by in a whirl of sadness and self-pity.

Remus didn't talk to you, let alone look at you. The only way of knowing what went on with the Marauders was through occasional, yet very secretive, small talks with Sirius.

Until one late Saturday, Remus caught you in the library.

Gazing upwards, you almost spilled your drink when you saw Remus' body against the bookshelf. He browsed for books with his eyes, looking as if he couldn't meet your eye.

Out of shame? You wouldn't know.

"Y/N." ; "Remus."

Under different circumstances, the two of you would share a laugh at the synchronization, perhaps even a kiss or two. Then you'd waste hours discussing the topis you so eagerly wanted to share with each other.

But not today.

You motioned with your hand, urging him to take a seat in front of you.

He didn't.

Instead, he chooses to pace, knowing very well how much you disliked when he did so. "Would you just stop?"

Remus looked like he didn't know what you were talking about, or perhaps he didn't want to show he knew. "This isn't going to work?"

You furrowed your brows, "Come again?"

"Us!" He exclaimed, dangerously loud for library standards.

"Remus, no…"

If he saw the tears in your eyes, then he did a great job at hiding them. "I almost hurt you."

"But you didn't," you tried to reason.

He shook his head, like the excuse wasn't good enough. "Stop-"

"Remus-"

"I said stop!"

You didn't know what was louder, his booming voice or the strong thud of hands that banged against the oak table. Your ink spilled all over your parchment, and your tea fell against the oak along with it. Hissing, you attempted to move the parchment out of the way before any kind of cleaning charms were used.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?"

The sound of a prefect's voice, a Slytherin one at that, had you rolling your eyes. "This is a library you dimwits, not a-"

"We get it," Remus, using his own authority as a prefect cuts in. "I was just leaving anyways."

"Remus, please."

He glanced once at you before leaving you alone with the Slytherin boy who, despite the tears flowing down your cheeks, still insisted on you cleaning up the mess _without_ using magic.

You ignored him, muttering _Scourgify'_ before bolting out of the library.

***

"I have been summoned."

You rolled your eyes, ceasing fidgeting with your fingers upon seeing Sirius waltz into the hallway. He smiled brightly, acting like nothing in the world was wrong.

As a girl with a diagnosed broken heart, you all but enjoyed his wit and ease. Without so much as a hello in his direction, you grabbed him by his tie and hurled him into the broom cupboard, making quite the scene so everyone present saw.

Hopefully the word would spread.

"Ow!"

Ignoring his wails, you walked down the narrow steps of the small, clustered storage room. Sirius followed you, muttering colorful profanities under his breath. "So." You started, trying to make your voice sound clipped and unbothered.

"So what?" Your friend muttered, massaging a sore spot on top of his wounded head.

"I need your help."

"I gathered," Said Sirius. "With Remus I presume?"

You nodded, "How is he?"

"Honestly," The boy stared at you, "Miserable."

"I knew it!"

Sirius' eyes widened at your exclamation, but you were quick to wave your hands. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Your friend laughed openly, taking his sweet time in calming himself before he continued to talk. "He feels bad about what happened, _obviously_. Between you and me, he didn't like me jumping in and saving you."

" _Thank you_ for that by the way," you jumped in quickly, feeling bad for not thanking him sooner.

He waved you off, "Don't mention it."

"Anyway," he trailed on. "He's gone off the rails."

"He thinks he's protecting me from himself."

Sirius raised a dark eyebrow, "Don't we all?"

You sighed heavily, banging the back of your head against the stone wall. "Look, here's what we're going to do…"

***

You laughed uncontrollably, twisting and turning in hopes of evading Sirius' grabby hands. He attacked your sides, mercilessly tickling you as you walked with him to class. Only when the Professor warned you to stay quiet did he let you go, though not completely.

Watching you from the other end of the crowded classroom were James, Peter and Remus. Both boys flanked the taller werewolf as if fearing he would lose control and rip his best friend's head off.

Sirius ignored the three, opting to stand next to you in the assembly. He continued his train of teasing, bringing out blush whenever he could.

All to see the look on Remus' face.

"It's working," Sirius whispered lowly so only you could hear him. The boy proceeded to levitate a piece of feather in front of your nose as a joke, urging giggles to form in the back of your throat. "Now, it's your turn."

Fifteen minutes later, the plan came to the final stage.

Sirius grabbed a pen from your bag and started to scribble something onto a piece of parchment, quite dramatically all things considered. After finishing, he made a big deal in giving it to you.

_'Go get your man.'_

Blushing, you crumpled the paper in your hand and raised a hand in the air. "May I be excused?"

Your professor paid you no mind when she waved her hand frivolously in the air, allowing you to excuse yourself and go to the lavatory.

None of that was true of course.

The whole class, including Remus, thought you were going to sneak out and wait for Sirius to do Merlin knows what. The note exchange was quite the spectacle as it didn't take longer than a minute for Remus to rush out of the classroom after you.

You could tell away his touch blindfolded. It was his raw strength that took him away every time. His fingers grazed your forearm lightly after he yanked you back to face him, almost as he was afraid he'd break you.

"What do you want?"

Your tone didn't faze him, only urged him to let go of your arm. Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair, musing it so it sticked out in every direction.

He knew your weakness was his hair. His pretty green eyes the hidden weapon.

"Since when are you and Sirius so close?"

You laughed dryly, "Since when is that any of your business?"

"Since you became my-"

_Girlfriend._

Your heart jumped ecstatically. The plan was working!

"I-" Remus staggered, not knowing what to say so it made sense.

You crossed your arms over your chest, pretending not to be interested in whatever he had to say. 

"I'm sorry, okay?!" He burst out. "I'm sorry for everything!"

You were so stunned you didn't know how to react. Your arms fell to the side and your jaw hung open in shock. Other than that, you stood completely still.

Coughing lightly, you regained yourself. "Remus what are you talking about?"

He ran a hand over his face as if he was tortured by his own feelings, "I almost killed you the other day…"

"But you didn't." You repeated the same words, placing a hand over your mouth immediately in fear of them having the same outcome as they did days ago.

"I know that now," He admitted, almost ashamed. "But it doesn't make it any easier for me."

Remus took your silence as a reason to continue, "I thought I was going to do fine without you now that I couldn't hurt you but…"

"But?"

"But I was wrong!" Said Remus, looking at you with his beautiful green eyes. "Seeing you with Sirius of all people… I thought I was going to go crazy!"

Now that you thought about it, maybe making a werewolf jealous wasn't the brightest idea. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to make you jealous!"

The sudden silence had your eyes widening. You slapped a hand to your mouth immediately, a million different things running through your brain and a million different emotions rushing to your poor wounded heart.

Remus didn't say anything for the longest time, only standing as still as a statue.

Then suddenly…

A smile broke out on his face and he leaped into your arms.

You yelped in surprise when you felt him lift you off the ground, spinning into happy circles, your robes doing the best to follow after you.

When you placed you back on the ground it didn't take long before his hands were on your cheeks, his lips a breath away from yours. "You don't know how relieved I am!"

You pretended to be offended, "Why? Are Sirius and I so different that you can't picture us together?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Scrunching your nose, you felt him kiss the tips of it more times than you could count. "Okay, okay…But-"

"Hmm?"

You pushed him away lightly, "What does this mean for us?"

"Oh, right."

Patiently, with hands on his chest, you waited for Remus to continue. "Well… I'd like to apologize for everything."

"Your apology is accepted."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

After pretending to think for a moment, the boy continued. "I want to mend this relationship. I was awful and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want me any-"

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He did so in a heartbeat.

With hands on your waist, he drew you closer to him until there was no free space between you. Your hand lost itself in his unruly hair, the other one slung around his neck, pulling him into the kiss.

All was forgiven in that moment. It really was.

There wasn't a lot you could think about while in a position like this one.

"Mr. Lupin! Miss Y/LN! Detention. Both of you!"

Not even the points Gryffindor lost because of you could spoil this for you. Though it did sour Remus' mood a little bit.

You watched as his jaw clenched at the lost house points, his inner prefect showing.

Thankfully, you were there to hold his hand through the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
